1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to digital image capture devices and, in particular, to a system and method for communicating content information to an image capture device.
2. Related Art
With the advent of digitally-based image capture devices capable of “photographing” an image and providing the image in a digital data format, a digital “photograph” of the image is stored in a memory residing within or coupled to the image capture device. A nonlimiting example of a digital image capture device is the digital camera that captures still images and/or video images.
The operator of the image capture device typically would, at a later time, process the image on their PC using a commercially available digital image processing program. The operator would download the images recorded and stored in the digital camera memory into the PC memory, or print the images on a suitable printing device. Also, the operator may optionally perform various image processing functions, such as, but not limited to, resizing the image, adding borders to the image, cropping out portions of the image, adding meta-data to the image, etc. After the digital images have been downloaded to the PC memory, and processed if desired, one or more images may be transmitted to others via e-mail or uploaded onto another media, such as a floppy disk.
However, capturing the digital still and/or video images with conventional image capture devices is limited to capturing images sensed by the photosensor elements residing in the digital image capture device.